


See. Observe.

by GeekishChic



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Insomnia, It Was Insomnia, Why Did I Write This?, right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekishChic/pseuds/GeekishChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See. Observe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd written this about two and a half years ago, when I first started getting juuust enough confidence to put anything out there. It may have also been the three days without sleep and my tendency to make weird visual associations anyway.

                                           

 

 

 

 

                                             

Air disturbance indicates a rapidly rotating box, roughly cuboid in shape, small cylindrical object on the top end, possibly a lamp, more likely a strobe. Contents not a fixed point so volume incalculable A.K.A. bigger on the inside which says the technology is alien rather than a top secret government experiment. Note to self, contact Uncle Mycroft for confirmation. There is a swimming pool in the library, a damaged chameleon circuit, and the sound present during travel isn’t due to any engine malfunction but the continued engagement of the parking break. Did I miss anything, Uncle Sherlock?

                                            

                                            


End file.
